camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Wish List
Dark Age of Camelot is 10 years old. There are some parts of the game that show that fact very badly. Some systems are just outdated and where never updated in the past. So this page is all about: "I wish something would be changed, to make the game better and more user friendly." Please don't post RvR / realm / character balance related stuff here. And maybe we are lucky and Mythic is finally altering some of that long term issues. Just remember we are in the 10 year celebration and they want to make DAoC more "new player friendly". If not now... then they will never alter stuff like that anymore. Crafting Crafting is a pain for almost everyone. It's taking still to much time and the interface for crafting is pure pain. Remove Unneeded Items At the current stat of the game you only need crafted armors and weapons with the following levels: * 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45 and 50 for battlegrounds * 51 for RvR So you can remove all other armors and weapons from the weaponcrafting, tailoring, armorcrafting and fletching tradeskills. For example a armorcrafter in albion would only got: * lvl 51 - 5 sloted armors for studded, chain and plate * one set of studded armors of lvl 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45 and 50 * one set of chain armor of lvl 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45 and 50 * one set of plate armor of lvl 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45 and 50 Would make things much more easy to find. Sort Items In most cases players craft the lvl 51 5 sloted items or legendary weapons. So place them on top of the list and not somewhere else. Allow players to manually search/sort crafting lists to quickly find items. Add filters to only display certain types of crafted items, for example "strength gems" or "chain armor". Remove Intelligence, Empathy, Charisma and Piety Gems from Spellcrafting Remove Intelligence, Empathy, Charisma and Piety Gems from Spellcrafting and add Acuity Gems instead. Rename Spellcrafting Gems to Display Bonus For example rename the "Blood Essence Jewel" to "Hit Point Jewel" and the "raw" to "+4", "uncut" to "+12", "rough" to "+20", ... So that the juwels would be named as "+60 Hit Point Jewel", "+22 Dexterity Jewel", "+4 Slash Weapon Jewel". Make that rename for both the crafting window and the finally crafted item. Rename 5. Sloted Items Rename the 5. Sloted Items within the crafting window so that they will display the bonus. For example the "Stiched Cloth Gloves" in albion should be rename to "Gloves: +5% Spell Duration" Add Salvage Recipes for 100x and 200x Add salvage recipes for 100x and 200x wood, metal, leather and cloth. Rethink the time needed to salvage items 1 sec per material that you regain is simply to slow for salvaging. A plate body armor takes 15 sec to salvage and a cloth body armor may take 100 sec? Buy crafting components If you stand next to a crafting merchant and you hit a craft item button it should buy all components that you need for crafting the item once. +All Melee / Magic / Archery /Dual Wield Add +1, +2, +3, +4, +5, +6, +7, +8 +All Melee / Magic / Archery /Dual Wield Gems and remove the "+Skill Gems". Sure this has a little impact on the overall balance but there are simply far too much spell crafting gems in the game. +Power Gem Change the Gem to +Manapool% or just delete it. Remove BOOOM from Spell Crafting It's fun once, but it's annoying over the years... Remove Spell Crafting losing gems at all. Vault for Crafting Components Add a vault for all crafting components, this vault could also be shared with all other chars on that realm. At least something like you did in Warhammer. Remove Focus Gems Remove all Focus Gems, just keep the "+All Focus Gem" as it fits in any case. Remove difference between dropped and crafted weapon colors Just make crafted and dropped weapon color equal, so that you can use both on weapons. Only one color for all armor types Remove restrikting for colors to only work on cloth, leather or chain armors. One color for all armor types is enough. Characters Show hit points gained by items There is no ingame display for the amount of hit points you have build into a template. Add a hit points display somewhere on the character page. Show important informations Show the real current cast speed and real current melee speed. Also display the "hidden" to hit bonus of champion, crafted, artefact and dragon weapons. Remove server switching from Sonjourner mass teleport If a Sonjourner mass teleports you back to your porter keep you get zoned to his server. So you get a loading screen, loose buffs, loose pet and so on. Easy vaultkeeper item switching A "double click" or "shift left or right click" should instantly switch an item to the first free vault / inventory slot. Color preview Add a preview option for coloring weapons, shields and armor. Would be enough if a color bottle would be colored within the real color (warhammer has a nice preview for colors). Remove some RA's Remove "Adrenaline Rush", "Lifter", "Ethereal Bond", "Second Wind" and "Veil Recovery". Remove "Augmented Quickness", "Augmented Strength", "Mastery of Pain" from casters. "Augmented Acuity" from Paladin and so on. Would make it easier for a new player to skill good stuff. Guilds Guild emblem free? If you use /gc emblem it should show you if a emblem is free or not. It's so annoying to search an empty emblem that looks okay. TOA Remove Scrolls Remove scroll drops from TOA. Replace the scrolls with glass drops or a low chance to drop the complete book. Remove scroll selling NPCs from the hall of hero's. Let us trade in scrolls (and maybe even books) for glass. Housing Teleporters Add a teleporter to every village, it's annoying if all houses are closed or you're teleported into a empty village. There are market return coins but you need to buy them, so you need inventory space for it and you need to do an additional teleport after you returned to the market. Add "Debuff Bonus" search Add the ability to search for "Debuff Bonus" at the market explorer. Switch search algorithm Switch the search algorithm from "or" to "and". If I tell the game that I am searching for a item with "60 Hitpoints" and "Slash Resistances" I expect to get only Items with both on it and not items with only one of it. Add the two new search options For "None Player Made Items" and for "Unique Items". Number input box for item cost on merchant Add a number input box for the item cost on the housing merchant. Also add the ability to set the cost of all items on a page to x. It's annoying to put 20 items in a house and have to select the price for it every single time again. Travelling Add wyvern travel option in housing as in normal game. Would save considerable time travelling. 'PvE' Server Remove RvR Zone Restrictions Certain resrtictions were put in place into rvr zones to prevent exploitation and to help balance rvr combat. On the PvE server though those issues don't exist. Remove restrictions on run speed, basic mounts, tinderboxes and port stones. Master Level Ablities A majority of the master level abilities have no function in PvE, worse yet entire master level paths have no PvE abilities (ie. Stormlord). Review master level abilities for use on PvE server, and make changes to allow all lines to be usable. Realm Rank 5 Abilities Several of the RR5 abilities have no function outside of RvR, please review these abilities and make changes to allow them to be usable on PvE server. See Also * Bugs